


Mirror Image

by cvioleta



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Seven Deadly Sins, jokerxharleyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvioleta/pseuds/cvioleta
Summary: Written for Joker x Harley week, day one:  Pride





	

                Sometimes he thinks back to the way he met her.

                She was so controlled.  The hair was always pulled back or up, her makeup was always light but perfect, her clothing spotless and showing no wear, her shoes as polished as her lips.

                Her voice was controlled.  She showed very little and her eyes were empty even when she smiled.

                That was what he noticed first.  She knew how to act in public. She knew when to laugh, when to express sadness or remorse, when to be firm.  She knew all of the right answers but her eyes were empty.

                She was like him. She was a sociopath, one of the 10%, or more depending on whose study you read, walking around imitating the correct emotions, fitting in nicely with society, making the correct choices.  Like a functional alcoholic, he thought.  He only saw it because it was like looking into a mirror. Even the other psychiatrists, highly trained as they were, did not pick up on it because her behavior had never strayed from normal limits.

                He saw it and he was excited to bring out her true nature.  

                The Joker looked down at her blonde head. She was snuggled up to him on their way home.  They were both flecked with bits of blood and bone and who knows what else from the evening.  He remembered the look of surprise on the face of the first man she had killed tonight.  He was new in town and he thought she was a stripper, thought he could cop a feel as she walked by.

                _Oh, how wrong he was,_ the Joker thought, smiling.    _No one touches my girl, except me._  How many had she taken down tonight, three or four? There was the one who had come a little too close to actually taking a shot at him until Harley dropped him from behind.  He’d have to come up with a way to specially thank her for that little move, he thought, and his smile widened in anticipation.

                “Harley?”

                She raised her head “Yes, Puddin?”

                “You were amazing tonight.  I’m proud of you.” 

                Her mouth fell open in surprise. He so rarely thanked her in words…and to hear that he was proud was as good as a hundred I-love-you’s from a lesser man.  She didn’t know what to say, but then he kissed her and she didn’t have to.


End file.
